Teddy having fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a short lil' oneshot about Teddy Duncan...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

 **Teddy having fun**

 **Teddy Duncan seems like the perfect, sweet,** **innocent teenage girl that every parent would want as their daughter, but she has a side that her mom and dad don't know about.**

On the nights when she's home alone, Teddy loves to watch porn and masturbate with her pink 10 inch long rubber dildo.

Now it is such a night.

"Ah, yeah!" says Teddy. "I'm so damn horny. I need to masturbate."

Teddy switch on her computer, log onto a porn-site, grab her dildo and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm, yeah! This feels so fucking nice." moans Teddy with a smile.

Teddy gently fuck herself with the dildo.

"So amazing! Yeah. Really sweet and sexy." moans Teddy.

20 minutes later.

"OMG, yeah!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

It feels very good for Teddy. She's happy.

"Wow! That was one hell of an orgasm. I'm getting kinda good at this." says Teddy.

Teddy use a towel to wipe her dildo all clean and then she hide it in her nightstand.

"I should go to sleep now..." says Teddy.

She put on her jammies and then she goes to bed.

20 seconds later she fall asleep with a smile on her face.

The next night.

"Thank goodness I'm home alone again 'cause I'm so horny." says Teddy.

She grab her dildo, pull down her sweatpants and push the dildo deep into her soft cozy pussy.

"Ahhhh! Shit, yeah! That feels awesome." moans Teddy.

Teddy gently fuck herself with the dildo.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Teddy.

The dildo slide nice and smoothly in and out and in and out in Teddy's sexy pussy.

"Oh yeah!" moans Teddy.

Soon she feel a nice orgasm spread through her body.

"Awwwww! Fuck yeah! Such damn nice shit. So sexy and cute." moans Teddy with pleasure.

Teddy giggle and then fall asleep.

The next night.

"Damn! Mom's home. I can't masturbate." says Teddy in slight anger.

She sit down on her bed and mumbles something.

Then she grab a plush animal and throw it across the room.

"Freakin' crap!" says Teddy.

Suddenly someone knock on the door to Teddy's bedroom.

Teddy opens the door to find...her mom.

"Teddy...you can take care of yourself, right? I was thinking of going out for some me-time." says Mrs Duncan.

"Of course I can, mom. Have fun 'cause I will." says Teddy with a cute smile.

"Nice. See you tomorrow then." says Mrs Duncan as she leave the room.

"Okay...here we go!" says Teddy with a smile as she close and lock the door to her room.

She then grab her dildo and push it slowly into her soaked erotic pussy.

"Mmmm, holy shit...! Yeah, this feels nice! Very sexy." moans Teddy.

14 minutes later, Teddy get an orgasm.

"Awwww! Mmmm, yeah!" moans Teddy with pleasure. "Sooo sexy."

Teddy fall asleep with the dildo still halfway in her pussy.

The next night.

"Okay. My parents and siblings aren't home so I can have a good little me-time." says Teddy.

She switch on her computer, log onto a porn-site, grab her dildo, push it into her pussy and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmmm, so nice. Sexy!" moans Teddy in a sexy tone.

20 minutes later.

"Oh yeah! So damn awesome." moans Teddy as she het an orgasm.

The next night.

"Should I masturbate? No. I'm not horny tonight." says Teddy.

Teddy decides to read a book instead. She grab a random book and starts to read.

3 hours later, Teddy falls asleep.

The next night.

"Ewww!" says Teddy. "I should get a new dildo. This one smell disgusting now."

Teddy wrap her dildo in a few paper towels and then throws it in her trash can.

She then switch on her computer and goes onto an online sex toy shop and orders a new dildo.

"Okay." says Teddy with a smile.

2 weeks later Teddy get her new dildo.

"Such a sexy black dildo." mumbles Teddy with a cute smile.

Teddy goes into her room and gently push the dildo into her pussy.

"Awwww! Feels so good. Very sweet and sexy." moans Teddy.

15 minutes later.

"Ohhhh, yeahhh!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get a big nice orgasm.

Teddy is very happy. She love her new dildo, it's awesome and she know she'll have more fun with it many times.

 **The End.**


End file.
